Winchesters VS Special Victims Unit
by Maddyyyyyy
Summary: Dean Winchester is accused of the rape and murder of a college student. Sam Winchester is accused of helping him. They try to convince the detective they didn't do it, but they don't have very good luck. Sam's seeing through the cracks more, and Lucifer is getting more annoying. Castiel comes to the SVU headquarters, confused, and gets mistaken as a victim of the Winchesters HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Set in between seasons 6 and 7 for Supernatural. But, Sam is still crazy, because of my obsession with crazy!Sam. No set season for SVU. I do not own**  
**Supernatural or SVU.**

**Also slight Destiel. By slight, I mean holding hands and like maybe some kisses idk. Just imagine two sixth graders dating.**  
_

Sam Winchester was being plagued by hallucinations. But he couldn't be hallucinating normal things, no he was hallucinated that the Devil was  
setting his hair on fire. He could feel the heat radiating off the flames. Sam resists the urge to check if his hair really is on fire. He knew it  
wasn't. But it just felt so real. The large man sighs, and walks slightly faster to his motel room that he was sharing with Dean. Sam had just  
left to get food, but Lucifer wouldn't even let him do that in peace.

"Oh, don't be that way Sammy. I know you love me," Lucifer says, walking next to Sam, "You're no fun anymore. You're such a Mr. Grumpy  
Pants lately. Its booooring." The youngest Winchester ignores the voice and walks into his motel room. Dean looks up from the newspaper at  
the sound of the door closing.

"Did you remember the pie?" he asks, earning an eye roll from his brother, "Well, did you?" Sam just sighs and nods, sitting down and handing  
Dean a greasy bag of food from some fast food restaurant, along with a plastic bag containing a box of pie. Dean greedily digs into the food,  
while Sam less eagerly takes out his salad he bought at the convenience store, the same place he got the pie. Dean was about to take a bite of  
the pie when there's a knock on the door.

"Oh what now? Can't a man eat pie in piece?" he mutters, heading to the door.

Detectives Stabler and Benson walk into their headquarters side by side. They had been called in on their day off, so the Captain must have  
gotten a lead on their current case. The duo walk to Captain Craigen's office, and Elliot Stabler knocks on the hard wooden door, pushing it  
open at the sound of his Captain's voice calling them in.

"So, did you get a lead in the Carrington case?" asks Olivia Benson, walking into the office after Elliot. The Carrington case was their most  
recent case, and they had gone a week without any leads. Lindsi Carrington was a 19 year old college student who had been raped on campus.  
She had said it definitely wasn't a student, her attacked was to old. But, despite him being to old to be a student, he wasn't old enough to be  
a teacher. Lindsi's description of the man was that he was 'Tall, with not short hair, but not long hair either. I believe he had uh, green eyes,  
and he was too old to be a student on campus. But to young to be a teacher. Maybe someone visiting family, or a TA.' This was reported a  
month ago, and so far they only had two leads. But so far both their alibis check out.

The Captain nods, "Actually, yes I do. Are you two familiar with the Winchesters?" Elliot and Olivia nod.

"They're psychopathic murderers." Detective Stabler says, frowning, "You think they're behind this?" Captain Craigen nods.

"I think Dean is behind this. I got a call today from Lindsi, saying she saw the Winchester brother's today, and that she was going to call the  
police. But then Lindsi noticed Dean resembled her attacker," he says. Detective Benson nods.

"Did she say were she saw them? We'll go search the area," she says. Although she wouldn't admit it, she was slightly frightened. Both  
Winchester's are over 6'0 and very strong. Plus, Dean is known to be violent. Sam was always shown as the polite one, and Olivia never  
understood how he seemed so polite, but could have murdered all those people. She is pulled out of her thought's by the captain's voice;

"I got you one better. She saw them check into their motel. Riverton's Motel, 23rd street." he says, dismissing them. The duo leave his office,  
heading towards the parking lot were Elliot's police car is parked.  
_

They make sure that they have everything they need before heading into the motel. The clerk looks up.

"Checking in?" the young man asks. Elliot flashes his badge.

"We're with the police. We need the room number of the men that would have checked in about two hours ago. Both tall, on of them has  
around shoulder length hair?" he says, trying to describe the brothers. The clerk nods.

"Uh ya, room...19, second floor." he says, and the detectives nod, heading towards the staircase. The two police officers race up the steps  
and when they reach the second floor, they find room 19. Olivia knocks on the door, while Elliot stands behind her, ready to draw his gun if  
it's needed. The door opens, and Dean's face appears.

"Can I help you?" he asks politely.

Detective Benson flashes her badge, "Actually, yes you can. May we come in?" The detectives could see Dean's becoming visibly worried. He glances  
behind him, before hesitantly opening the door.

"Come in," he says stepping aside. Across the room, Sam sat at a table, eating a salad, and he doesn't even look their way as the detectives walk in.

"So, um, why are you here?" he asks, although there was something in his voice that made the detectives think he knew exactly why they were there.

Elliot grabs a pair of handcuffs off of his belt, "Dean Winchester, you are under arrest the the rape and attempted murder of Lindsi Carrington."  
The detective snaps the handcuffs arounds Dean's wrists, and heads back to the police car, leaving his partner to deal with Sam.

Although Sam had been quiet the whole time, while Detective Stabler was handcuffing his brother, Sam had stood up and was watching silently.  
Detective Benson begins handcuffing Sam, "Samuel Winchester, you are under arrest for accessory to the rape and murder of Lindsi Carrington."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I decided to bring in the Men of Letters bunker thing. It's in Kansas right? I'm too lazy to check, so I'm going with Kansas.

_  
Dean Winchester sat quietly in the interrogation room, handcuffed to the table. His mind was torn between two things, one was that he never got  
his pie. Man, did he want that pie... But the fact that his brother was alone in another room, being tormented by hallucinations of the Devil, bothered  
Dean. He wished he was there for his brother, to make sure that he didn't start freaking out. Lately it's been worse, Sam was seeing more and more  
through the cracks in the wall, which was bad. Dean feared that the wall would crash down altogether and that Sam would go full on crazy. But so  
far he was only seeing through cracks, though currently it was getting so bad that his brother would start freaking out. It hasn't happened in public  
yet, because Dean learned the signs of when he was about the start freaking out, and he learned how to keep Sam calm. The male detective, who Dean  
understood to be Detective Stabler, walks in and sits in the chair across from him.

"Where were you April 27th, around 8:00pm?" he asks, looking at Dean in the eye. Dean licks his licks, and thinks back to that date, which was around  
a month ago.

"I was in Kansas." Dean says. It was true, he had been in the bunker, trying to find a way to help Sam. Even though Castiel told them there was no way to  
stop it, Dean wouldn't give up looking for a way. He looks at the detective, and could immediatly tell he didn't believe the story.

"I'm telling the truth. I would tell you to call our...roomate...but he probably didn't even notice we were there." Dean huffs, deciding he would hide the tablet  
from Kevin next time he saw him. The one time he needs an alibi, and Kevin was to busy translating a stupid tablet.

"Alright, well if you don't have anyone who can confirm this, then we can use that against you. Right now, your our prime suspect," Detective Stabler says, a  
smirk appearing on his face. Dean didn't like this detective.

Sam knew he was being watched. And not by Lucifer, no by the detectives. They were on the other side of the one way mirror, watching. He knew that any  
moment now, the detective who arrested him would come through the door. She would try and get him to give up Dean, to tell her what he did to that girl. This  
has happened before, sure it was years ago, but he knew exactly what was coming. Sure enough, the detective came in and sat across from him. Sam had no  
intention to speak to her. He was going to sit there quietly, and...ignore the fact that Lucifer just set the room on fire. Also, he decided to ignore the fact he  
could tell he was about to have another 'panic attack' as Dean called it. But Sam was sure it was because he was starting to see through the cracks, and was  
seeing more of the cage. Although, that could be causing panic attacks...no! 'Don't think about.' Sam thinks to himself.

"Sam, can you tell me where your brother was about a month ago?" asks the detective. Sam shakes his head, refusing to speak. Anything he says could be used  
against Dean, he wasn't going to risk it.

"Sam," the detective says, "I need you to tell me where your brother was the night our victim was attacked. If you don't want him to go to jail, you need to tell  
me." Sam licks his lips. It was so hot in there, he could almost feel the flames. He stiffens slightly, Sam knew he was about the have a panic attack. But he had to  
keep himself from having the panic attack. Sam hated showing weakness, he grew up being told that he had to figure things out himself. Of course Dean was always  
there to help, but now, Sam was helpless. He didn't have his brother, all he had was himself, and a hallucination of the Devil. Yay.

"Sam," the detective was getting impatient. Sam didn't care, he wouldn't speak a word against Dean. They'll think he's covering for Dean, they wouldn't believe Sam  
if he told them where they really were. So why even try? Sam closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath. Then, suddenly Sam pulls at the handcuffs, his breaths coming  
out it short huffs. His heart was racing, and Sam continued trying to get out of the handcuffs. The detective stands up.

"Sam?" she asks, unsure of whats happening, "Sam, what's wrong?" Detective Benson asks, taking a step closer to the youger Winchester. At this time Elliot had been  
coming to see if his partner was getting anywhere with the younger brother. He rushes into the room, when he see's Sam thrasing around through the one way mirror.

"What's going on?" he asks his partner. Olivia shakes her head.

"I was trying to get him to talk, when he started freaking out. I think he's having a panic attack," she says. Elliot nods stepping closer to Sam.

"Get Dean, he might be able to help," he intructs, trying to get close to Sam. Olivia rushes out to go get Dean.

Dean looks up when Olivia rushes into the interrogation room. He raises and eyebrow.

"What's the rush sweetheart?" he asks, smirking slightly. Olivia keeps herself from rolling her eyes, and removes Dean's handcuffs.

"Sam's having a panic attack, can you-" she doesn't finish her sentance, before he runs out. Olivia runs after him, and watches as he dissapears into the interrogation room Sam's in. Olivia  
follows behind more slowly.

Dean was crouching down besides Sam, who had stopped thrasing, but was whimpering, and trying to remove the handcuffs. Dean was speaking softly to his brother, and grabs his wrists gently,  
then slowly gets Sam to calm down.

"You okay now Sammy?" Dean asks looking at Sam with concern. His baby brother nods, but Dean could tell Sam was scared. He looks at Sam's wrists, which were now red and raw from all the  
yaking on the cuffs. Dean looks at the detectives.

"All good now," he says, forcing a smile. Detective Stabler motions for Dean to come with him but Dean shakes his head.

"I'm not leaving Sam," he says, concern creeping into his voice. The two detectives exchange looks.

"Fine. But there will be gaurds stationed outside this room. If you even try to escape, we'll know." he says, turning and walking out, followed by Detective Benson.


	3. Chapter 3

The two detectives head back to their desks. After a few minutes of planning what to do next, and wether or not they think the Winchesters could be Lindsi's attacker, Lindsi shows up.

"Detectives!" she calls, walkings over to them, "Did you get him?" she asks, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear. Olivia sighs.

"We have the Winchesters in custody. But I don't think Dean's your attacker," she explains. Lindsi frowns.

"What does that mean? He's a heartless killer! Of course he's my attacker!" she protests. Elliot shakes his head.

"It doesn't match their MO. In the past, they killed, then ditched town. Why would they risk staying in New York?" he points out. Lindsi shakes her head.

"I don't care about that!" the red head yells. Olivia bites her lip.

"Ok, we have then in custody. If I take you to see them, then I want you to take a few moments to make sure that he is your attacker." Lindsi nods.

"Please?"

Lindsi was looking at Dean, trying to recall how she remembered her attacker. There were similarities, he was tall, had the same-ish hair style, and both have green eyes. But he was too tanned.  
But then again, it was dark, her attackers skin could have been tanned. She nods.

"It's him. Dean Winchester is my attacker."

While Olivia took Lindsi to go see if Dean was her attacker, Elliot started on some paper work. It was getting late, only Olivia and he were left at the headqaurters. The Captain left early,  
having been very stressed. Hearing footsteps the detective looks up, and see's a man standing a few feet away. He was wearing a suit with a tan trench coat over it, he had a confused look  
on his face. The man's black hair was ruffled and his blue eyes had a confused, yet curious look to them.

"Can I help you?" Elliot asks, standing up. The other man turns to look at him, his head tilting slightly.

"I heard the Winchesters are here," he says, his voice gruff and somewhat gravely. Elliot walks over to him.

"Uh, yes they are," he starts, "Why?"

"I have been looking for them," he says. Detective Stabler nods and walks over to his desk, motioning for the man to come with him. The guy in the trench coat follows, and sits down on the seat  
by the detectives desk.

"I'm Detective Stabler. What's your name, and why are you are looking for the Winchesters," the detective asks, looking curiously at the man.

"My name is Castiel. I've been looking for the Winchesters because I have..." 'Castiel' trails off, a thoughtful expression on his face, "actually, I'm not quite sure."

"Castiel, like the angel?" Elliot asks, curious. His question gets a nod. "Alright, well, if you don't know why your looking for them, then why are you looking for them in the first place?" Castiel  
blinks, sighing.

"Well...friends look for friends when they can't find them right?" he asks, getting a nod from the detective, "Then that's why I'm looking for them."

Elliot watches this man with an angels name curiously. Although he said he was looking for the brothers because they were friends, he seemed nervious. Also, the man's clothes, though expensive,  
were dirty, and appeared ripped in some places. His eyes narrow slightly, as he notices some dried specks of crimson on the mans coat.

"Is that blood?" Detective Elliot Stabler questions, getting up from his desk. Castiel inspects his coat, pulling it open, revealing even more blood. Elliot looks at him concern on his face, "Is that  
your blood?" Before Castiel can reply, Olivia and Lindsi reappear.

"Who is this?" she asks, then notices the blood, "Who's blood is that?" Elliot looks at her.

"Call an amublance," he says, then turns back to Castiel, "Let me see it." Castiel lets his hands fall to his side, and Elliot pulls aside the trench coat, and the suit coat, and notices the tear in the  
white shirt. It was stained crimson, and the tear resembled that of if a knife had gone through the fabric.

Once the ambulance arrives, the paramedics come up with a stretcher. They get Castiel strapped in and do paramedic things, all while the man protests that he's fine, a confused look on his face.

Once that was over, and they after Lindsi left for her house, Olivia looks at her partner.

"So, who was that?" she asks, frowning. Elliot looks at her before saying,

"Uh, he said his name was Castiel, and that he was here to see the Winchesters," he says, running a hand through his hair. Elliot sighs, and looks at Olivia.

"It's getting late, we should probably go home. We'll go to the hospital in the morning and figure out what the heck that was. Then we'll come here and question the brothers." he says, heading  
towards the door. Olivia agrees and together, they leave.


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

The next morning, the two detectives meet up outside the hospital, deciding they needed to figure out what exactly happened the day before. Together they walk in and flash their badge at the  
receptionest.

"Detectives Bensen and Stabler. We're here about a man who was brought in yesterday. Black hair, blue eyes, trench coat. May have called himself Castiel?" Olivia asks. The receptionist nods.

"Floor two, room 307." she says, barely looking up from her work. The detectives make their way to the second floor, and wait outside the man's room, noticing the doctor is in there with him.  
The doctor walks out of the room and notices the detectives. He holds out his hand.

"Doctor Martin, I suppose your here about Jimmy Novak?" he asks. Detective Stabler frowns and shakes his head.

"Detective Stabler and Bensen. Did you call him Jimmy Novak? He told us his name was Castiel," Elliot says. Doctor Martin nods.

"That's what he keeps telling us his name is too. But we took his prints and ran them through the system. He came up as Jimmy Novak," the doctor starts, before adding, "And, there's something  
weird about this. When he came in I only took his prints because he looked familier. Then when he came up as Jimmy Novak I was very confused. Jimmy was reported missing by his wife in 2008.  
He was declared dead a year later." Doctor Martin finishes. The two detectives exchange looks.

"That's very unusual. Can we go talk to him?" Benson asks, and the doctor nods.

"Of course. If you have any questions my office is down the hall," Doctor Martin says, walking away. Olivia and Elliot walk into the room, not sure what to expect from this strange man.  
_

Detective Tutuola goes to the holding cell Dean Winchester is being held in. The oldest Winchester was on the bed in the cell, sleeping. Fin Tutuola bangs on the bars of the cell, causing Dean to  
just roll onto his side mumbling. The detective sighs,

"Wake up!" he snaps unlocking the cell door. They could hold him and his brother for another 24 hours, unless they call a lawyor, one confesses, or they get even better evidence it was them.  
Right now all they had was Lindsi saying that Dean is her attacker, but without evidence that he really did attack her, they can't arrest him. Dean sits up at the detectives shout.

"I'm up, I'm up!" he groans, "What do you need now?"

"We're not done questioning you," Tutuola says, unlocking the cell, and putting handcuffs on Dean.

"Why are you handcuffing me? Aren't we just going down the hall or something?" Dean asks, twisting his head back to look at the detective. Tutuola pushes Dean forewords.

"I don't trust you, that's why." the detective snaps, as they reach the interrogation room, and he handcuffs the eldest Winchester brother to the table. Dean looks at the detective, waiting for  
him to start asking questions.

"So, were where you April 27?" Tutuola asks, even though they got this information the day before. He wanted to see if Dean would come up with a different excuse.

"Kansas," Dean says, annoyed that these detectives didn't believe him. Tutuola nods.

"Do you have anyone who can confirm this?" he asks. Dean sighs. Kevin had been to busy trying to translate the tablet to notice they were there. He was going to have to hide that thing.

"Nope," Deans shrugs, "Unless Sam counts. Although you would all probably just say he's covering for me."

* * *

**Alright so this is just part one of chapter four. This will be on hiatus for a while**

**sorry**


End file.
